


Stay for me

by lastlamento



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastlamento/pseuds/lastlamento
Summary: Diedrich sabía que Vincent debía irse.Y también sabía que no podía detenerlo.
Relationships: Diedrich/Vincent Phantomhive
Kudos: 4





	Stay for me

Evitó realizar todo tipo de ruido, trató incluso de ser cuidadoso con sus movimientos para prevenir que su compañía despertase. No sabe cuándo se durmió, pero tiene claro que fue a causa del agotamiento. Aquellos días habían sido largos, fatigantes, al punto de ponerlo de mal humor y no querer ver a nadie. Hacía unas horas su último trabajo había sido entregado, por lo que era momentáneamente libre, ya nada más de profesores, clases o incluso desvelos por acabar a la perfección sus trabajos escolares.

Vincent Phantomhive era excelente en todo lo que hacía, muchos creían que era un don con el cual había nacido, que por naturaleza este tendía a la perfección, pero eso era solo una fachada, una la cual el futuro conde había trabajado arduamente por construir. Él también era humano, también podía equivocarse, quejarse, cansarse, llegar al peor de los estados humanos por conseguir sus ambiciones. Pero así como trabajaba y se esforzaba por sus deseos, también cuidaba de que nadie pensase que a él las cosas sí podían costarle. 

Era cierto que Vincent era brillante, que estaba dotado de una inteligencia sin igual, pero incluso así le encantaba cuestionar sus propias creaciones. Una vez que estaba seguro de que todo lo que había realizado estaba en perfecto estado, aumentaba notoriamente su confianza y hacía entrega de ellas a todo aquel que lo hubiese requerido. No le gustaba defraudar a otros y menos así mismo. 

Pues así era como un Phantomhive debía ser… Aunque realmente su personalidad no respondía a los deseos de su familia; Vincent era así porque así _él_ lo quería, si cumplía con los estándares de su noble familia era mera casualidad. 

Esta cualidad, la tendencia a la perfección, no solo se presentaba cuando debía cumplir con ciertas labores, sino también cuando este quería hacer las cosas bien y justo en ese momento, cuando decidió que debía salir de ahí sin hacer el menor ruido, es cuando más necesitaba que su supuesto gran don le ayudase.

Buscó sus zapatos por la oscura habitación, muy lenta y cuidadosamente, con un poco de suerte pudo encontrarlos. Sentado en el piso se los colocó y una vez amarrados se puso en pie, dispuesto a salir del cuarto.

—¿Qué clase de idiota se coloca los zapatos en una habitación de la cual quiere escapar? —escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. El tono grave de la voz de Diedrich siempre le causaba algo: gusto, susto, sobresalto, etcétera. Era una emoción indescifrable, pero tenía claro que en ese momento le causaba sorpresa (y espanto), no esperaba despertarlo con el sonido de su pisar, no, de hecho, era lo que menos quería, pero algo falló en sus cálculos, al parecer.

—¡Diedrich, mi querido amigo! —saludó casual, como si se lo hubiese topado en los pasillos de la escuela y no en la pieza del contrario a mitad de la noche.

—Vincent —saludó igualmente el alemán, cortante— ¿Sabes qué hora es? Si un profesor te encuentra deambulando afuera podrían castigarte.

—¿Preocupado? Qué lindo de tu parte, Dee, pero puedes quedarte tranquilo, no por nada soy un prefecto —con una sonrisa llena de seguridad, comentó.

—No me preocupo por ti, pero tampoco quiero que alguien te vea saliendo de mi habitación a estas horas. También soy un prefecto, por si no lo recuerdas, tengo una imagen que cuidar —respondió Diedrich, aun usando un tono molesto y cortante. Vincent suspiró mientras avanzaba hasta la salida.

—Dee, de verdad no te preocupes, nadie me verá, pero debo irme —pidió con voz suplicante. Se volteó solo un segundo para decirle adiós, pero entonces se encontró con su compañero cabizbajo. La sorpresa lo invadió, Diedrich no solía tener hacer ese tipo de expresiones en su rostro, menos así, de la nada. Siempre estaba serio, con su ceño fruncido o simplemente sereno, nunca se le veía… abatido.

—¿Dee? 

—¿De verdad debes irte? —preguntó sin más el alemán.

Vincent, quien ya estaba al lado de la puerta, se separó de esta y caminó de vuelta hasta la cama, preocupado. Se paró al lado de Diedrich y tocó su mejilla, acariciándole suavemente, cuando quiso responderle se percató de que las palabras no salían, por lo que solo le miró fijo, en silencio.

—¿Por qué dices que _debes hacerlo_? —Diedrich levantó la mirada para toparse con la de Vincent. Realmente era difícil verle, pues no había mucha luz en el cuarto. Había oscurecido hacía unas cuantas horas y solo la luz de la luna ayudaba a divisar ciertas cosas del cuarto, pero gracias al gesto de Vincent podía saber exactamente su posición; aun así, Diedrich sentía que le veía borroso. ¿Por qué sería?

—Porque no se supone que esté aquí, Dee, **lo sabes** —la voz de Vincent se escuchó tan, pero tan delicada a los oídos de Diedrich, que este sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho. En eso rápidamente Diedrich le tomó por la muñeca de la mano que le acariciaba y alzando la voz, suplicó:

—Quédate —era una orden, pero Vincent no podía acatarla.

—Dame una razón —pidió el Phantomhive.

—Por mí. _Quédate por mí_ —con sorpresa, Vincent abrió sus ojos. Las palabras de Diedrich eran una petición sincera, lo podía sentir. Vincent no era alguien cruel, no podía hacer sufrir a otros por gusto, pero sabía que debía soltarse, aun si eso hería a Diedrich, por lo que tomó la mano que agarraba su muñeca y lentamente deshizo el agarre. 

—Lo siento, Diedrich —respondió otra vez Vincent, esta vez tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro— No puedo, **sabes que no puedo** … debes dejarme ir —sentenció por última vez antes de dar la vuelta y caminar hasta la puerta. Esta vez era definitivo, debía irse. Diedrich solo siguió con los ojos la borrosa figura.

La puerta se cerró, señal suficiente para que Diedrich, quien se había encogido abrazando sus piernas, empezase a llorar. Por más que él quisiese, por más que lo intentase, sus palabras no llegaban a Vincent. No esa noche, ni las anteriores, ni las futuras. Porque claro que lo sabía, Vincent no podía quedarse, así como tampoco podía volver.

Vincent se había ido, para siempre, jamás volvería. _Jamás_.

Pero eso era algo que él parecía no entender.

* * *

Despertó, sobresaltado. Las lágrimas habían escapado otra vez, humedeciendo su rostro y su almohada. Otra vez ese tipo de sueños. 

Otra vez Vincent Phantomhive aparecía en sus sueños y otra vez se escapaba de sus manos. 

Secó con el dorso de sus manos las pocas lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro y se levantó a mirar por la ventana de su dormitorio, melancólico. La luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba su cuarto, al igual que en su sueño.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que Vincent había muerto? No lo recordaba muy bien. Solo habían sido par de años, pero el dolor lo sentía como si hubiese sido ayer.   
—Déjame solo de una vez, Phantomhive —murmuró con enojo, con tristeza— Dijiste que no podías quedarte, pero entonces ¿por qué no me dejas solo de una vez? —finalizó, la voz se le quebraba. 

Volvió a la cama, esta vez con la esperanza de no volver a ver aquel rostro. Porque no quería tener que despertar otra vez en aquella habitación que alguna vez le perteneció, no quería tener que ver a un agotado Vincent Phantomhive intentado escapar de su cuarto, no quería tener que volver a hablarle, a tocarlo, a verlo sonreír. No quería volver a encontrárselo, ni en sus más hermosos sueños.

No quería a Vincent Phantomhive, no al fantasma que vivía en sus recuerdo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡hola ❤!  
> por si se preguntan: sí, he dejado varias ideas truncas por puro gusto.  
> por ejemplo el qué hacía vincent en la habitación de diedrich (pese a ser un sueño) o por qué en el inicio se habla tanto sobre vincent si no es relevante para el desenlace.  
> eso lo dejo a su imaginación, aunque en mi cabeza cada idea trunca tiene su propia respuesta, solo que a causa de mi disperso ser, no logro plasmar todo de forma ordenada, lo siento mucho.  
> de todas formas, espero lo disfruten, y sino, no importa ❤! intentaré mejorar a futuro.


End file.
